


How Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter Play

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foot fetish meets leather meets Weasley-cest meets chocolate sauce meets Potter-cest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community sceasleycest.

"Da, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is my da," Al says when Harry opens the front door. The two boys are on summer break and they're lounging in front of the tele, watching some mindless show.

Harry smiles and nods at Scropius who looks rather ill in the blue light from the tele--all that pale skin and hair. "Hello. Where's James and Lily, Al?"

Al rolls his eyes and sinks a bit in his seat. "With Mum. Said that they'd rather be at the Burrow than here."

Harry sighs and puts his bag down by the door. He knows what Al isn't saying--that James and Lily had probably said that they would rather be with their mum, the straight parent, than have to deal with the weirdness of being with their da whom they'd just found out was gay. Al was the only one of the kids who wasn't bothered and had become distant from his siblings because of it. Harry walked behind the couch to put his hand comfortingly on Al's shoulder.

"Did you boys order pizza?" Harry asks.

Al shook his head. "Not yet." He tilts his head back to look up at Harry, a smirk on his face. "I was giving you another half an hour before I ordered."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'll call then. What kind do you boys want?"

Al looks at Scorpius. "You're the guest--what do you like on your pizza? Only, I don't like any peppers on mine. Just keep that in mind." Al winks at Scorpius who rolls his eyes. Harry is starting to suspect why his son didn't have an issue with Harry being gay.

"I've never had pizza before," Scorpius admits with a blush. "So whatever you think is best."

Al's eyes were wide. "Never had pizza before? Who hasn't had pizza before?"

When Scorpius ducks his head, Harry stops Al before his son can make any more negative remarks. "Cheese then, I think. Don't want to overwhelm him, Al."

"Can we order a small pepperoni then?" Al asks. "I think Uncle George said he might come over and you know how much he loves it."

Harry chuckled and ruffled Al's hair who whined and tried to duck away. "George, huh? I know you much you love pepperoni, Al. Don't have to make up an excuse."

Al turned serious, which Harry knew meant that something was up. "He called about an hour ago and he sounded depressed, Da. I think he's still upset with Aunt Angelina."

Harry sighed and went to pick up the phone. "Two pizzas then--one cheese, one pepperoni." As he dialed the restaurant, he wondered what had happened to the happy endings they all had after the war. It had taken only a few years for the Weasley family to be married and settled. Then, after Lily had started school, Ginny had given Harry the divorce papers--stating that she'd found someone and living in a sexless marriage with her gay husband wasn't helpful to starting a new romance. Percy lost his wife and youngest to a car accident. And Angelina and Fleur had decided that they'd rather be together than with their husbands. It seemed as though Ron and Charlie were the only ones still happily married.

George coming 'round to the house was not unusual. In the months since the divorce, George had stopped in a lot if only for a little company. Many hours had passed when Harry and George would share a few beers or brainstorm on new ideas for the store--Angelina used to be George's sounding board--or just to watch the tele. Anything to keep the quiet at bay. And now that summer was here, George's son wouldn't be around--Fred the second was spending his summer in France with his mum and aunt.

Harry wondered if he should just put new sheets on the bed instead of struggling with it later that night when he'd surely be buzzed.

After placing the order, he went back to the living room to find George already there. He was offering a sweet to Scorpius while behind George's back, Al was shaking his head frantically. "I wouldn't take that if I were you, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked over at Harry, then at Al still shaking his head, then back to the sweet. He shrugged and took it. His face went sour and then with a cloud of purple smoke, where he was sitting on the sofa, there was a green toad. George laughed heartily and Harry sighed. Al pushed at George's shoulder and picked up his friend. "When does it wear off?"

George looked at Harry quickly with a sly wink and then said, "Right...about...now."

And sure enough, instead of holding a toad, Al was suddenly holding Scorpius. They both fell onto the couch and Harry knew, just knew, he shouldn't have a stiffy from the image of his son between Scorpius' legs. He bit his lip and turned away. His eyes met George's, intending to silently rebuke the prankster only to find George's eyes locked to the image on the couch. And he was hard.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of anything except his son and Scorpius or that night just before he got married with George and a few too many beers. Anything but those images. He opened his eyes when he heard the boys arguing to stop them, but before he did, he saw George now looking at him; or rather at his momentarily too-tight pants. Their eyes met briefly and Harry's thoughts started wondering.

Luckily, right then, the door bell rang.

"Food!" Al yelled as he jumped off the couch to get the door.

~~~

"'nother beer, Harry?" George asked as he stood up. He held the four empty bottles that had been sitting on the coffee table. Harry nodded. "Yes, I think so."

George smiled and left to the kitchen. While waiting, one of the boys came down the stairs and Harry turned. "Hey, Scorpius. Did you need something?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not really. Got bored watching Al play the...video games?" He looked shyly at Harry. "That's what they're called, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He plays those for hours on end. But if you're bored, you can sit here with us. We're just watching some tele."

Scorpius nodded and sat in the arm chair nearest the hearth. "Thanks."

George returned with three bottles, one of which he gave to Scorpius. "Lucky Harry keeps Butterbeer in the cold cabinet."

Scorpius smiled. "I can't drink it at home. My dad says that it isn't proper." He took a large drink. "I love it though."

"Your dad is an arse," George said. When Harry elbowed him, he scoffed. "It's true though. He is. We use the same accountant and every time I'm the office and he's there...he gets this look on his face, like his mum had when she saw us at that Quiditch World Cup. Like I'm scum. Hasn't changed a bit since school. Sorry, Scorpius, but it's the truth."

Scorpius was quiet for a few moments. "No, it's all right. I know he is. The only reason I'm getting to stay here for the summer is because Aunt Andromeda said I could--he and my mum are over the pond somewhere. Neither of them know I'm friends with Al or Hugo." He flushed. "Not because I'm ashamed, though! I just...my dad...he goes on and on about how awful Potters and Weasleys are. I know I'd get a lashing if I said anything."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You can stay with us for however long you like, Scorpius. I don't mind."

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry, then."

Harry knew that he shouldn't be thinking about how far down Scorpius' blush went when it was caused by other...things...and that was how Harry discovered that Scorpius' feet were amazing...the kind of feet Harry could spend hours licking and sucking and worshiping. An elbow to his ribs, however, brought him back and he looked at George who gave him a knowing look.

Scorpius looked at the two of them and licked his lips. His face was almost unreadable, but Harry suspected that his secret wouldn't remain a secret for very long.

~~~

A week later and both George and Scorpius had yet to leave. Harry didn't mind and neither did Al. The boys spent their school free days playing Quiditch or wandering in the woods surrounding the house. George returned faithfully every evening, like a stray dog when you give it food. Harry didn't say anything because for the first time since Ginny had moved out, he wasn't alone in the house.

At the moment, Harry was in the kitchen making dinner. George was drinking some tea at the table. "Still haven't lost that thing for feet, have you?"

Harry blushed hotly and turned away. "Not with the boys here, George!"

George smirked and leaned back. "From the way you were looking at his feet, I'd say that you wouldn't mind if Scorpius knew."

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He turned back to the pot of soup he was making.

George laughed and walked up behind Harry. His hands snaked around Harry's waist and one caressed the bulge in Harry's jeans. "Oh, really? So the thought of having Scorpius on his back and his toes in your mouth has never crossed your mind? The image of holding his ankle while you lick your way over his arch has never teased you while you work?"

"George..." Harry moaned. "Stop--the boys--."

"Stop being a prude, Harry. When was the last time you got laid?"

Harry gasped when George slipped his hand between skin and clothing to touch his erection. He thrust his hips forward. "Ngh."

"Just imagine it, Harry--those beautiful feet of his...having them all to yourself, the taste of them...the feel of them...hearing Scorpius moan your name as you tease him..." Harry groaned and tried to fight back the rising urge to give in to George.

A glass shattered and they both turned to the living room. Scorpius was there and the glass he'd been returning was broken by his feet. Harry swore under his breath and cast a quick _Reparo_. With a wince, he stepped toward Scorpius. "You're bleeding. I've got some bandages in the bathroom."

Scorpius nodded absently and sent a look to George. "Sure."

A quick glare at George and Harry was leading Scorpius to the bathroom. Inside, Harry had Scorpius sit on the toilet while he sat on the edge of the tub. He held Scorpius' foot in his hand, trying not to admit that his hands were shaking and that Scorpius could feel his erection. "Sorry you walked in on that."

Scorpius gulped and squirmed. He bit his lip and blushed again. "Did it...were you...turned on by what George was saying?"

Harry looked up sharply from investigating the cuts to make sure no glass remained in them. "It doesn't matter."

Scorpius looked at the door and then back at Harry. He squirmed again. "I...there was some mud I got my foot stuck in earlier. Seemed to suck my foot right in and...it felt good." He blushed hotly and looked away.

Harry's breath caught as he stared at Scorpius. When Harry continued to say nothing, Scorpius looked up through his bangs. "And just now...I was imagining how it would feel...if you would..actually suck on my feet..."

Harry gulped and stood very quickly. "I have to...um...go...finish dinner. Yeah, finish dinner." And forget about the images his mind was giving him.

~~~

Later that night, Harry was in the kitchen putting together the ingredients for sundaes on a platter. He turned back to the stove where the chocolate sauce was heating up slowly on the stove and when it was hot enough, he turned and poured it into the serving dish. Into the sink went the pot and now just to get the platter to the living room...

"Harry?"

Harry turned and blushed. Scorpius was looking at him, biting his lip--again. Harry wondered if Scorpius did it on purpose or accident--if it was just a nervous habit, then Harry wondered how long it would take for the boy to realize the effect it had on others. "Yes, Scorpius?"

"I just wanted to apologize," the blond haired boy said. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did in the bathroom."

Harry sighed. "It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have let George do that when I didn't know where either of you boys were."

"What's this about me? I really didn't do anything this time," George said.

Harry glared at George briefly before turning back to Scorpius. "Don't worry about it. Okay? It's forgotten."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Well...actually, Harry...I don't want to." He walked closer to Harry and looked up coquetishly through his eyelashes. "I'd really would love it if you would worship my feet, sir."

Harry took a shuddering breath. "No, we can't...that's..."

"No one has to know, Dad," Al said from the doorway. He was smirking. "Besides, Scorpius has always had this crush on you. Mad about you for years. Couldn't sleep sometimes until after he finished wanking because he's very vocal."

Harry watched helplessly as Al walked up behind Scorpius and cupped the erection tenting Scorpius' shorts. "And we've always enjoyed a bit of role playing. You'd make his summer if you would just...do as he wants."

Harry looked helplessly at George, the other adult, who seemed only interested in watching Al rubbing lazily at the erection in his hand. Scorpius reached out and squeezed Harry's hips. "Please, Harry. I want to feel you sucking my breath out of my toes..."

Harry gulped and nodded.

Which is how Harry suddenly found himself in his living room, the Floo shut off and a bowl of chocolate sauce sitting on the coffee table. George had returned with some leather belts from Harry's bedroom and promptly tied together the boy's hands. The smell of leather and chocolate sauce was everywhere and soon Al was straddling Scorpius' face, while he waited for George to decide where he was going to be.

"Never thought this would happen," Scorpius whispered. His eyes burned as he stared at Harry.

Harry gulped. He was on all fours, caressing the milky thigh nearest him. Scorpius alone was heavenly--flushed, arms stretched out behind Al with the leather. But Harry never imagined seeing his son like that--arms behind his back and erection bobbing, dripping, waiting to be sucked--and Harry never thought he'd loved the sight. George was smiling wickedly as he straddled Scorpius' cock.

"Any time you're all ready," Scorpius said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Cheeky brat."

"He really is," Al said as he pushed his cock into Scorpius' mouth. He gasped and threw his head back. "Fucking amazing, Scor, as usual."

"Done this often then?" George asked as he pushed down.

Al nodded. "Y-yeah. He's a natural."

Harry rolled his eyes at them--he'd always preferred quiet lovers--and licked his way down to an ankle. Soon, he found the arch and then the toes. Luckily, Scorpius' wasn't ticklish. One by one, each was bathed and suckled and every time, Scorpius would curl his toes, obviously enjoying the treatment. Once one foot was completely wet, Harry went to the other, giving it the same treatment.

"Gonna come," Al said breathlessly.

It seemed that was all any of them needed as they seemed to follow one after the other. Except Scorpius as they found out. Panting, Harry looked at the young Malfoy. "And just what do you have planned for that?" he asked as he nodded toward the purple erection.

Scorpius smirked. "That? Oh, I just want to have Al fuck me as he's fucked by you...and for George to fuck you while you're fucking your son."

Silence. And then..."That's doable. I remember that Harry has a tight arse and I'll be glad to fuck it again."

"Give me ten minutes, all right?" Harry panted.

Scorpius smirked and leaned over to kiss Harry. "Five."

~~~

Sure enough, five minutes later, Harry was being fondled, kissed and teased as Scorpius encouraged them all back to hardness to complete his plans. Soon, Al was pushing slowly into his room-mate with Scorpius' feet on his shoulder. Scorpius wiggled them.

Harry groaned as he lubed himself up. He knew what Scorpius was asking for and he was willing to give it to him. Scorpius winked. "Use the chocolate sauce this time--cover my feet in it and then lick it. All. Off."

Harry closed his eyes and pinched himself to keep from coming too early. He groaned and shuffled into position behind Al. George helpfully poured the sauce over the feet just waiting to be sucked and then George was behind Harry--George pushed into Harry and thus Harry was inside Al, _his son_. It felt amazing.

Scorpius gasped. "Beautiful. Now, if you please, _Harry_." He wiggled his toes.

Harry nodded and began to suck on those delightful digits. Behind him, George started up a rhythm which caused Harry to move inside his son. Caught between two partners and licking at the chocolate slipping between the crevices of Scorpius' toes as though his life depended on it, it didn't take long before Harry was coming. In buckets. He shuddered when George started and then it was Al.

Harry looked straight at Scorpius' eyes and that it seemed was all it took before Scorpius was coming in streaks.

~~~

An hour later and they all were debating showers and bed. "Well, I for one, would rather we went right to bed. Harry's bed. Don't you think so, Al? George?"

Harry sighed as he was stared at hungrily by three sets of eyes. "I suppose. I actually have some handcuffs that might come in handy..."


End file.
